Tres disculpas
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Michael Corner cometió un error, el cual lo condujo a encontrar el amor.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

A Michael Corner le gustaban las pelirrojas. Siempre le habían parecido las más bellas aquellas jovencitas de cabellos rojizos, que parecían arder bajo los rayos del sol. Ginny Weasley había significado un trofeo para él, sin embargo, sus caprichosos habían terminado con tan extraña historia de amor.  
Como una especia de patética e infantil venganza, Michael inició una relación con Cho Chang, otra cosecha mal lograda. Hasta llegó a creer que podía enamorarse perdidamente de ella, pero lo que iba viento en popa parecía que alguien hubiera lanzando un Incendio y consumido con las llamas los pocos rastros de cariño que habían ahí. «Eso me pasa por salir con brujas mayores.» se quejó para sí mismo.

Caminó por uno de los corredores del castillo que lo conducían al exterior. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos, tarareando una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth al compás de sus pasos. Sin embargo, al llegar al patio se encontró con un grupo de Hufflepuffs que se arremolinaban alrededor de alguien que, al parecer, lloraba sin control.

—Calma, Susan, estamos aquí para ayudarte— susurraba Hannah Abott con aprensión, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

—El ministerio los detendrá y recibirán su merecido— exclamó Justin Finch-Fletchley apretando los puños.

Michael Corner decidió acercarse, a fin de cuentas eran viejos conocidos del disuelto Ejército de Dumbledore y siempre era preciso ayudarse un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ponen esa cara? ¡Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien!— espetó con una sonrisa ingenua, pero su intervención era similar a la de un dementor, puesto que sintió un escalofrío al ver como sus miradas se tornaban llenas de ira y Susan Bones lloriqueaba aún más. —¿Qué? ¡No dije nada malo! Tampoco es para tanto.

Ernie Macmillan se acercó a él dando grandes zancadas y apretó su brazo con fuerza, conduciéndolo lejos del grupo de amigos.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede, Ernie?— se quejó el muchacho, logrando librarse del Hufflepuff, quien lo seguía fulminando con la mirada.

—Lo que sucede es que has herido más a Susan. ¿Acaso no te enteraste? Su tía Amelia fue asesinada por...quien-tú-sabes...— el mago tragó saliva, moderando ligeramente el tono de su voz.— Está muy susceptible y llegas con esa frase estúpida a estropearlo todo. Creí que los Ravenclaws eran más listos, Michael.

—Y yo creí que los tejones no eran tan idiotas.

—¿Es que eres un insensible? ¡Deberías moderar tus palabras! Susan está destrozada, ¿Sabes lo que significa perder a tu familia?— lo espetó de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.— Aunque ya veo, Ginevra te dejó por un berrinche en un partido y te desquitaste con Chang, quien ya se olvidó de ti y vienes a arruinarle el día a Susa...

El muchacho trastabilló, sobándose la mandíbula enrojecida tras el puñetazo que recibió por sorpresa. Michael Corner no iba a seguir permitiendo que Ernie lo insultara de esa manera, pero el Hufflepuff reaccionó de inmediato:

—¡Calvario!

Todos los presentes hicieron un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes, en su mayoría reían a grandes carcajadas, porque Michael estaba calvo. Ardiendo en vergüenza, el mago apuntó con su varita a su oponente y exclamó:

—¡Levicorpus!

Ernie Macmillan quedó suspendido en el aire de cabeza; el cabello como la paja caía sobre sus ojos y su rostro se tornó como el de una fresa. Muchos reían, otros cuantos de primero exclamaban asustados pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara. Entre empujones se abrió paso entre la multitud Anthony Goldstein, seguido de Terry Boot, que reía entre dientes.

—¡Basta ya!— ordenó Anthony, liberando a Ernie del hechizo, provocando que éste cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.—¡10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff y 10 menos para Ravenclaw!

Hanna Abott corrió a lado de su mejor amigo, precedida por Justin y Susan. Bones tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y preocupada, se arrodilló al lado de Ernie, sin embargo, no perdía de vista a Michael Corner que batallaba contra los brazos de Terry Boot, quien lo sostenía intentando tranquilizarlo.

Para Michael Corner no pudo haber peor día. Se alejó furioso de sus compañeros, pero Terry Boot le pisaba los talones con aire divertido. Tal situación en lugar de enfadarle, parecía causarle mucha gracia.

—¡Michael! ¡Espera!— llamó su amigo levantando una mano.— ¿Qué fue todo ese espectáculo?— preguntó al alcanzarlo.

—No fue nada, sólo déjame en paz— se detuvo malhumorado, acariciando su cabeza. Su cabello comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, aunque la humillación sufrida aún pesaba en él.

—Alguien está enojado— bufó Terry.—¿Con quien te insultó Ernie? Solamente te pondrías así si te mencionan a alguna de tus chicas.

—Habló de Ginny y de Cho— respondió ruborizado, mirando sus zapatos.

—Sabes, necesitas una buena novia— sonrío divertido.

—No, lo que necesito es disculparme con Susan— concluyó cabizbajo.

* * *

Susan Bones extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa de madera, empapó la pluma con la tinta oscura y comenzó a realizar los apuntes correspondientes del libro de encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick les había asignado lo que parecía ser una lista interminable de deberes. La joven Hufflepuff llegó al punto de no querer saber nada más y echarse a dormir.  
Los últimos días habían sido como una terrible pesadilla vivida en carne y hueso. No tenía deseos de sonreír, puesto que la tristeza se cernía sobre su ser. Lo peor de aquel día fue el duelo entre Ernie y Michael. Macmillan era de sus mejores amigos, aunque para su mala suerte había echado todo a peder. Desde que el curso pasado donde habían formado parte de los entrenamientos clandestinos del Ejército de Dumblendore, Susan comenzó a idealizar a Michael Corner como un amor imposible. Sabía bien que su novia de aquel entonces era Ginny Weasley y que, al poco tiempo de terminar con ella, su siguiente pareja fue Cho Chang. Lo peor de todo era que sus sueños de acercarse a él, siempre se arruinaban por terceras personas, como lo suscitado hace unas horas atrás. La muchacha comprendía que el Ravenclaw no había dicho tal comentario con mala intención, sin embrago, como era de esperarse, su mejor amigo salió en su defensa.

Susan Bones sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejar tales pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en concluir su trabajo. Pero, para su sorpresa, se vio interrumpida por una persona inesperada.

—Eh, Susan...— musitó Michael Corner avergonzado.—No pretendía ofenderte hace un rato. No sabía lo de tu tía y créeme que lo lamento mucho, eso y todo el menudo lío que causé.

—¡Michael!— bramó la Hufflepuff sonrojada, tras sentir como la mano del mago se posaba en su hombro con aprensión.— No tienes que pedir perdón, no pasó nada. Y sobre la tía Amelia, no es culpa tuya el que no supieras.

—Sí que lo tengo que hacer. Causé tres errores en este día y tengo que compensarlos.

—¿Compensarlos?— inquirió arqueando una ceja.— ¿Cómo?

—Primero te daré un regalo por decir esa estupidez delante de ti. En segundo, por los inconvenientes causados con Ernie, te prometo ayudar en alguna tarea que necesites. Sé que soy un zoquete, pero puedo ser útil. Y por último, por ser un patético idiota, cumpliré un sueño tuyo, no me importa lo que pidas. ¿Trato hecho?— puntualizó extendiendo una mano, que Susan estrechó con timidez.

—Trato hecho. Para empezar, creo que me podrías ser de ayuda en mi tarea de encantamientos.

—Sí, sólo espero no decepcionarte— respondió Michael rascándose la nuca.

Susan Bones sonrió. Su estómago revoloteaba como si del aleteo de una snitch dorada se tratase, puesto que al fin estaba cerca de él.

* * *

Octubre llegó acompañado de dulces de calabaza y zumos de naranja. En el Gran Comedor había manzanas acarameladas por montones y dulces de leche que hacían agua a la boca. Mientras comían un pastel de zanahoria, Michael Corner bromeaba con Anthony Goldstein sobre el fatídico corte de pelo de Terry Boot.

—Parece que un hipogrifo se comió tu cabello, Terry— se burló Michael.

—Algunas cosas tienen arreglo, en su caso esas caritas que se cargan no tienen remedio— se defendió el muchacho.

—Pero con todo y todo mira a Michael. Ya veo que tiene otra conquista, no se despega de Susan Bones— bufó Anthony, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara. —No ves que le encantan las doncellas de cabellos rojizos— suspiró con falsedad.

—No salgo con ella, sólo somos amigos. Admito que su cabello es una preciosidad, lástima que lo lleve todo el tiempo trenzado— suspiró, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.— Después de todo no está tan mal pero, no sé, Susan es diferente a todo el resto. Su compañía me hace en verdad feliz, aunque no la veo como algo más— terció, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡Puag! Sí las panecillos de arándanos no me provocaban náuseas, tus cursilerías sí, Corner— comenzó a reír Terry Boot.— Amigo mío, lamento decirte que te has enamorado de nuevo.

—¿Me permiten un momento? Tengo un asunto pendiente— guiñó levantándose bruscamente. Susan también había hecho lo mismo, pero al parecer se dirigía a la salida.

El joven Ravenclaw hizo caso omiso de las risas de sus amigos y se dedicó a alcanzarla. Tenía algo importante que obsequiarle y no podía resistirse más en dárselo. Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, Michael saludó a Susan, quien a su vez volteó alegremente.

—¿A dónde vas tan aprisa?— preguntó el mago.

—Recordé que tenía que terminar un ensayo de Transformaciones— suspiró levantando los hombros.

—Pero, ¿También recuerdas que tengo una disculpa pendiente?— espetó con galantería.

—¡Oh, sí! Eso igual lo recuerdo, Michael— respondió ruborizada, clavando sus ojos en el suelo.

—Pues bien, te traje un regalo sólo que...Necesito que sueltes tu cabello. ¡Anda! No seas tímida— la animó con dulzura. —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Mírate! ¿Ves? Te ves muy bonita, Susan. Pero no pongas esa cara, no tiene nada de malo— señaló con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillando de sorpresa.

Susan había soltado su cabello que caía en ondas por su espalda. Ahí de pie, a Michael le pareció la criatura más tierna de todo el castillo, aunque estaba un tanto despeinada y a pesar de que los colores se había subido al rostro, a él poco le importó que pareciera una frambuesa.

—Ten. Póntelo. Es un broche encantado para el cabello, combina bien con tus ojos y además, en tiempos de calor, las alas de adorno que trae aletean refrescándote pero, sin perder tu peinado— explicó entregándole el pequeño regalo.

—Michael— interrumpió Susan, metiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja— Muchas gracias, no tenías porque hacerlo. Yo...no sé como pagártelo.

—Sí que lo sabes— añadió acariciándole una mejilla.

Michael Corner se abalanzó hacia ella, la tomó ente sus brazos y plantó un beso pequeño en sus labios. Sus manos se deslizaron desde su cabello hasta su cintura y la estrechó con suavidad. Ella era diferente. Le encantaba esa timidez y esa ternura que provenía de su ser. «Creo que está vez no me equivoqué.» pensó el muchacho separándose de ella.

—Listo. Cumplí tu sueño y...también cumplí el mío— susurró entre risas.

Susan comenzó a reír y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—Sí, cumpliste mi sueño, Michael. Te estuve esperando tanto tiempo y además, soñaba que fueras tú quien me diera mi primer beso.

—He besado a otras chicas, pero admito que quiero ser el primero y el último en besarte. Por mi honor de Ravenclaw que así será.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo con una risa ingenua. Ojalá que su tía Amelia estuviera ahí, viéndola tan feliz al lado de la persona que le había robado más de un suspiro. Y también comprendió, que no hay nada mejor que pedir perdón, porque con ello se pueden cumplir hasta los sueños más alocados de una bruja.


End file.
